runaway
by lyras0xford
Summary: the day after mankind achieves its victory against the titans, mikasa and eren disappear. [written for a tumblr prompt; eremika.]


notes: this is pretty happy! i guess i can write non-angst too sometimes? i have four more prompts and ah i'm running out of ideas. anyway here's the second of these no-edit one-go fics, tell me what you think!

prompt: runaway

ship: eremika

.

The day after mankind achieves its victory against the titans, Mikasa and Eren disappear.

What was the point, anyway? He didn't want to be revered as a hero; she didn't want to follow in Levi's footsteps. Humanity was safe, free to do as it wished; they knew that if danger ever arose and they were needed, they wouldn't give a second's hesitation over coming back.

But for now, let them have their own time.

They go to the celebrations before they leave, of course. Just the simple old Scouting Legion party for their success - nothing fancy, nothing like the awarding of _honour_ they were meant to take from the officials of Wall Sina in a matter of days. Fuck that, they were skipping it.

Eren had wanted to leave as soon as possible; Mikasa had brushed her fingers against his cheek, eyes soft and smiling fondly, and he wanted to _melt._

_You wouldn't want to miss it. _He grumbles but he hears what she doesn't say: _These are our comrades, people we fought with, and we aren't going to see them again anytime soon._ They go to the party and they all have a couple drinks; Eren wraps an arm around Jean's shoulders, punches him on the arm for old time's sake (maybe a _little_ harder than usual) and tells him _It was good fighting with you man. You've always been a voice of reason; always gotten me back on track. You should be a general or something, you know? _Jean pushes away from him in disgust, but his cheeks are red. _Are you already drunk, Jaeger_? Eren laughs in good cheer and his eyes meet Mikasa's from across the room; a furtive glance, anticipation, and the excitement bubbles up inside him, he think he might burst. She nods, gives him a small smile and turns away; he is brought back, and he remembers that there are still people to thank.

_No seriously man,_ he says, placing a hand on his shoulder. _It's been good. Thank you for saving Mikasa when I couldn't; you saved her life and that's something I'll always be thankful for._ Jean makes a remark about him turning soft and they laugh it out, almost-friends, and he is glad.

But soon the night is old and people are spouting out wisdom, inebriated out of their minds and mumbling to themselves; some people are crying in the corner; most have left to retire to their rooms; Sasha and Connie are making out in a corner; wait. Wait. _What._

Eren looks away before he has to watch things get_ really_ heated and looks around the room to find Mikasa, and it isn't hard - even in the dark of night her black orbs glitter, the light of the stars reflecting in the silk of her hair; she is so beautiful he loses all thought of breathing, and she turns to him with a mischievous smile on her lips: _are you ready?_

It feels like forever but he crosses the distance between them, taking the wineglass in her grasp and setting it down on the table, taking the now-free hand and pressing it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. She giggles, face flushing, and he wants her to himself right then and there.

"So, Sasha and Connie huh."

He sputters, disgusted, and turns to drag her away; she yelps, surprised, and then laughs out loud, the sound of it resounding in the night air, twinkling and musical and _jesus christ Mikasa, what are you doing to me._

She turns back one last time and sees Armin in the corner of her eye; she smiles, nods, and he gives her a bright grin and a tiny wave.

"Come _on_, Mikasa."

Eren tugs on her arm again and without breaking the link of their hands she runs alongside him, their legs taking speed and they are freefree_free _- they take off into the night, laughing at the absurdity of their own plan, the _foolishness_, two kids drunk on love and an insatiable hunger for the world.

They make a final stop to grab their 3dmg, and with their eyes bleary and fingers unsteady it is a struggle to put on, even on each other; Eren is frustrated and Mikasa laughs and then the last clip is secured. Again their fingers find the other's; there is only one barrier left between them, and it is the wall that looms above them, way above their heads, once large and intimidating.

Despite the excitement, Eren lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He feels Mikasa's hold become limp beside him, and he knows she feels it too: a finality, a final border, a goodbye.

All these years they had spent trying to rid the world of titans so they could break these walls down, and he was hesitating. The freedom he had so wanted, so close he could _taste_ it, but now that he could have it he was terrified.

She squeezes his hand, long and firm. _Don't worry, we'll be back. And by then, the walls won't be around anymore._

He breathes her in, breathes this in – the life of a military soldier he is choosing to leave behind, and finds no thread of regret.

He turns to her, eyes bright: _Ready for our next adventure?_

They climb over the walls and land on uncharted territory; they drop the equipment and run through unrestricted land, laughing like children, adrenaline coursing through their bodies because it feels like _flying _– wind in their hair, speed in their soles, electricity in their veins, the liberation of it all – this is their world, theirs to own.

They explore the lands as they explore each other; they find an unending plain and under the stars they talk of their dreams; they climb trees and he kisses the newly sensitive skin of her hands better, trailing fire in his wake; they find an endless network of water and he discovers how to make the breath hitch in her throat.

They find the ocean; he never knew Mikasa could be so _loud_.


End file.
